Talk:Cardfight!! Vanguard ZERO/@comment-6518600-20200202084733
Lately, I've been thinking that draw trigger might be the strongest trigger in ZERO. Unlike the other triggers, it has more advantages. In real life Vanguard, draw trigger have a disadvantage of having lower number of shield compare to other trigger, but since only Sentinel avoid an attack in ZERO, that disadvantage is null in the game. Comparing to other triggers, draw trigger's effect is utilized at its fullest any time during a match. Say if a player damage check a stand or a critical trigger, its effect other than power+5000 wouldn't be useful during that turn. Even heal trigger, only if the opponent has equal or less damage than the player's. Draw trigger's draw effect can be activated any time. This advantage can also be the same in the player's turn. If the player has no rearguard, there is no unit to be chosen for stand trigger's stand effect. In case if the player has a rearguard to be chosen, there is a possibility that the power would not hit the vanguard (in case of no attack target). A critical trigger's critical effect only applies to vanguard. If the opponent has four damage, the attack can be avoided if they have a Sentinel in their hand, though critical trigger has an advantage of finishing off their opponent faster or definite (in case of the opponent's heal were insufficient). A draw trigger also allows you to add one unit to your hand, which you can use to attack, boost, intercept or Sentinel. Another reason, even though heal trigger is the strongest (I consider healing to be the strongest in the game since you can even survive from getting the 6th damage), a deck can only have up to 4. Draw trigger is the same as stand and critical triggers, which can be up to 9. So, base on this reason too, I think draw trigger is stronger than heal trigger. Although draw trigger's draw effect have a chance that allows a player to draw another trigger, I wouldn't say it is a 100% disadvantage, since it is still also consider a player draws a unit. Yes, draw trigger has other disadvantages and one of them is a possibility of getting deck out. Especially in a deck that soul charges, draw or any abilities (other than trigger effect) that reduce the number of the cards in the deck. It would happen also in a long match. Draw trigger also cannot be a finishing trigger unlike critical, which allows the vanguard to deal more than 1 damage, and stand trigger, which can be used to stand a unit and possibly deal the last damage if the previous attacks got avoided by Sentinel. I'm sorry that it became a wall of text. It's just has been in my mind recently. Recently, I have been matches against decks that probably have 9 draw triggers, and I found them to be more effective in terms of offense too. I also tried it myself, only once for now, and it was actually... nice.